


Heartache

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Gotham (TV), Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a song fic, based on the song by the killers " when we where young." warning, lots of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartache

“You sit there in your heartache”  
“ Waiting on some beautiful boy to save you from your old ways”  
“ You play forgiveness, watch it now.”  
“ Here it comes”

You had just confessed your love to Nygma; you glanced down at your feet. . , Waiting for the rejection. For you knew his heart was set on Mrs. K. What you did not think what would happen, was to then be kissed passionately by him. Your eyes got as big as the sun, and then you closed them as you kissed him back with just as much passion. 

“He doesn’t look a thing like Jesus.”

Before you stepped outside after your third date, Nygma stopped you, wrapped his jacket around your head to protect you from the rain. He smiled then took your hand, kissed it gently and whispered in your ear.  
“ Lets go, my sweetheart.”  
He then quickly pulled out a heart shaped candy from his pocket, and gently pushed it to your lips. Making you giggle softly as he blushed a dark shade of red. You two then ran into the rain, holding onto each other, while the rest of the world seemed to be so quite, that all you could hear was both your hearts eating for each other. 

“ But he talks like a gentlemen, like you imagined. “  
“ When you where young”  
“Can we climb this mountain, I don't know”  
“Higher now than ever before”  
“I know we can make it if we take it slow”  
“Let's take it easy”  
“Easy now, watch it go”

You two had gotten home, despite him covering your head with his jacket. You where both still very much soaked. He pouted then got an idea, his lips curling into s smirk. He then leaned in close as he locked his eyes with yours.  
“ What is once wet, then dry but then hot and red?”  
“ I-I don’t know, a stove?”  
He laughed then leaned into your ear, smiling as his voice became low.  
“ No my sweet, it’s soon going to be you.” He then pulled back and cleared his throat, blushing as his normal, shy self showed once again.  
“ I-If that is ok by you.”  
“Yes it is my dear Nygma.”  
He smirked then the next thing you two knew, you where both clawing at each other’s clothes to get them off one another. While also sharing a hot and heavy kiss, making you both blush darkly.

“We're burning down the highway skyline”  
“On the back of a hurricane that started turning”  
“When you were young”  
“When you were young”

That was a rainy night three years ago. You two had been married for three years now. As is begun to rain out you hummed softly as you went to get your keys to unlock the door. You tilted your head as you gently pushed the door open. You shrugged and thought that Nygma must have forgotten to lock the door again on his way into your home. You set your purse down on the table as you stopped humming. You heard a few noises coming from upstairs. You then made you way up to the second level. You called out quietly.  
“Nygma? Is that you?”  
You then crept closer as your heart started to pound in your chest, you the reached your bedroom you shared with him, slowly opening the door.

“And sometimes you close your eyes”  
“And see the place where you used to live”  
“When you were young”

You gasped and covered your mouth as you eyes stared at the scene playing out in front of you. You saw you loved one and Mrs. K, moaning out each other’s names while their clothes where spread out across the floor. You screamed as you took off one of your shoes and threw it at the back of his head.  
“ Y-You fucking cheater!! How could you!? I fucking loved you, Nygma!!”  
He stopped and rubbed the back of his head while trying to climb off her and get his boxers back on. You where already throwing the second shoe at his face, with tears streaming down your eyes, running your makeup.   
“ I-It’s not what you think!! Y/N, please stop!! I love you!”  
“ Then why where you fucking your old love, huh!? I knew it! You always had the hot’s for her, how long has this been going on!? Have you ever even loved me? Or was that another one of your fucking puzzles!”  
Nygma felt the sting in his eyes as he walked closer to you.  
“I-I love you, I’m so, so sorry..”  
“ No, know what riddle man? Fuck you! I gave you three years of my love, know what you get now?”  
He just stared at you as tears started to roll down his face while the women in the bed covered her self with your bed sheets.  
“ You get three seconds to see my face, then never see again.”  
You then ran out the door, picked up your purse and slammed the door behind you as you ran out into the rain. Only this time it wasn’t just two hearts, it was two halves of one heart bleeding, not beating. 

“They say the devil's water - it ain't so sweet”  
“You don't have to drink right now”  
“But you can dip your feet”  
“Every once in a little while”

You had rented a motel room for a few nights; you had left almost everything of yours at Nygma’s house. You had called a friend as the brought you some of your clothes from your old house. You then spent those few days drinking and crying, while saying yourself why he would do that. Had he ever even loved you in the first place? Or where you just a riddle he had stashed in the back of his mind?  
“You sit there in your heartache”  
“ Waiting on some beautiful boy to save you from your old ways”  
“ You play forgiveness, watch it now.”  
“ Here it comes”

You had gotten six calls just from this morning from him. You only listened to them, half of them where quite then soft sobs heard while whispering for you to forgive him. The others where long in detail about how much of a jerk he was, and how he messed up and wanted you back to badly. You finally broke down crying again, took your phone and threw it so hard against the wall, it broke, just like your heart did and still was broken. 

“He doesn’t look a thing like Jesus.”  
“But he talks like a gentlemen, like you imagined. “  
“ When you where young”

nygma had gotten a letter, saying how you did forgive him, but where sorry about what you where going to do. He tried to reach your cellphone, it said they number was no longer working. He then had gotten help from the GCPD, they found out you where leaving town on the next train out. He looked at the clock and saw he had ten minutes left till the train left. He then didn’t care who he ran into or what bumped into him. All he wanted to do was stop you from leaving him forever. He had gotten to the train station and panted heavily as he checked to see if your train had left, he only had two minutes. He then ran down the steps, almost falling down them. He then saw you on the train, your eyes went wide as you slowly stood up and faced the window. You watched him run the stop to catch his breath. He then smiled weakly at you. Once he went to stand up straight, he heard the doors snap shut and the train started to move.  
“ No, Y/N. NO!!”

He knew it was helpless but he ran after the train, banging on its side to try and see if he could get someone to stop it. You shook your head as tears streamed down your eyes, while locked with his. You both looked at each other with heartache and sorrow. He mouthed that he was sorry and you whispered though he couldn’t hear you.  
“ I Know..”  
The train then left the plat form, leaving him at the edge of it. He face was pale, his stomach left like it was heavy with rocks, while his heart felt tight in his chest. He dropped to his knees as he watched the train push its way out of Gotham forever it seemed. He had just lost the thing his loved most, and the thing he loved most just took his heart with it. 

“said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus”  
“He doesn't look a thing like Jesus”  
“But more than you'll ever know”


End file.
